Unveiled Secrets
by UK All The Way
Summary: Harry was beginning to panic now, the pain was getting worse and he felt as if he might black out it was so intense..." X-MenHP crossover. Rating for language and dark themes.
1. Revelations

Author's Note: Hey guys. This is the product of a random splurge of inspiration. For purposes of this story _words_ means thoughts and (although there aren't any in this chapter- means the separation of points of view or different parts of the chapter. Well hope you like it! Once you're done please review and tell me what you think. Please no flames as it will only cause me to get reply haughtily and you to feel greatly scandalized. Thanks in advance. Enjoy!

-Eclipse

* * *

"Harry! Harry, come on! Will you slow down?" This had been going on for about a half hour; Hermione and Ron sprinting after a fleeing Harry and calling for him to stop. The trio had been having a perfectly normal conversation outside of the kitchen of Grimmauld Place when Harry had dashed off all of a sudden; clear out the door! Hermione had tried desperately to think of what might have set the boy off to no avail. They had only been talking about what had happened over their summers. Ron had just been telling about the time when George and Fred gave Charlie a candy that turned his hair bright pink when Harry had suddenly gotten a stricken expression and run outside as fast as he could. They had been following him for almost a half hour now without him showing any signs of stopping or responding to their calls. Hermione and Ron simply exchanged exasperated and worried looks and continued after the fleeing Gryffindor. _I bet this has something to do with his random "excursions" and his sudden need to be alone so much. I just don't get it; he seemed fine when we picked him up from the Dursley's last week._ As Hermione though this she had to keep from mentally berating herself and concentrating on keeping up with the longer legged Ron. None of it made sense! Harry had seemed fine when they picked him up to take him to Grimmauld Place for the rest of the summer but that fine very quickly changed to odd. Harry had taken to locking himself in his room for hours at a time and refusing to let anyone, even Ron, inside; often going without meals. He had also taken to leaving the house when he thought everyone was to busy to notice his absence. Fred and George however, being masters of sneaking around themselves, had noticed Harry's going's on and told his two best friends. They had even followed him one night and said he met with some boy and then they both disappeared. When asked to elaborate on "disappear" the twins could only say that they were there one minute and gone the next.

"Harry, come on mate! What the ruddy hell is wrong?" Ron was getting annoyed now, he was beginning to get a cramp in his leg and that was not improving his disposition any. Now, Ron wasn't about to say he was some sort of track prodigy or anything but his long legs did insure him a good amount of speed. Speed of which he was quite sure his friend did not possess. _Ugggg, we should have been able to catch him by now! How is he going so fast!_

Harry, for his part didn't really register his friends calling him. He could remember listening to Ron tell about his brother's fate and then feeling an intense pain. This pain had plagued him all summer, hence the seclusion. Luckily for him though, there were people he could go to whenever this pain threatened to become too much. Harry had tried his best too keep his friends from noticing his odd behavior and he knew he had failed miserably. Even though they knew something was off they didn't yet know what that something was and Harry was intent on keeping it that way. Unfortunately, his body didn't seem to like that plan very much. Harry had no idea what to do, he knew what was coming and he knew he just could not let Ron and Hermione see him when his "pain" took control. Yet, he knew he couldn't continue running at this speed for long. Ron was faster then him and only Harry's blind fear and determination to not let his friends find out about his secret were keeping the red head at a distance. Normally Ron would have caught up with him within the first five minutes. Harry was beginning to panic now, the pain was getting worse, and he felt as if he might black out it was so intense. He was so busy trying to keep from fainting and keep running he didn't notice the girl a few paces in front of him until he had run straight into her and fallen to he ground.

"Hey, watch we're you're going you ass. Honestly you could- Oh my god! Harry?" Harry tried to lift his head off the pavement as he heard the girl call his name. He saw the figure lean down on the sidewalk next to him and heard her call for him again. He recognized the easily definable white streak in the red hair and the southern drawl as the girl helped Harry to sit up.

"Harry what is it? Are you alright?"

"Oh god, it hurts. Fuck, it's never been this bad before." Harry could just feel his back burning as his appendages fought to break free from his skin. Then as he felt the pain reaching a crescendo he clung to the girls arm and screamed.

The girl with an odd hair color began to gently and as carefully as she could remove Harry of his shirt when she suddenly could feel what seemed like a thin stick pointed at her throat. Ron and Hermione had come up to Harry just in time to see a stranger relieving him of his shirt.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"If you would stop attempting to gouge a stick through my throat you would see I'm helping Harry! Not get out of my way!" With one swift movement the girl had thrown Ron flat on his back. Hermione could only glare at her as she returned to taking Harry's shirt off. Once that was done she very carefully laid Harry on top of his shirt, flat on his stomach. She then proceeded to gently probe and massage the raw and terribly scarred and torn skin around Harry's shoulder blades.

"Do you really think Harry needs a massage! He needs a doc," Hermione stopped as she saw the ripped and bleeding skin that the girl was massaging around. "Oh my god! Wh-what happened to Harry?" The girl only looked at Hermione sadly and shook her head; as if to say I can't tell you but I wish I could. By now, Harry was positively crying in pain and it took all of his strength to keep from thrashing out of the girls hands.

"What-went-wrong? Why is it-so bad? Oh Jesus-make it stop! Rouge, help!" Harry cried out brokenly between fits of pain. The girl, Rouge, looked as if she was about to cry.

"I know Harry, I know. Just hang in there. It'll be over soon. You're almost there. I'm right here with you. It's okay. Just hang in there." Rouge kept talking softly and soothingly to Harry as in shock, his two best friends watched large, looming, black things come free of their friend's shoulders. As suddenly as it had started, it stopped. Harry breathed shallowly and was gathered into his savior's arms as she gently positioned him so his two additions would have room and not be crushed against her or the pavement. Harry closed his eyes as Rouge began to wipe his brow off the beads of sweat that had accumulated there only to open them again as his best friend spoke up.

"Harry…Harry mate, please tell me you aren't sporting wings. For once, just tell me I ate one of Fred and George's untested candies and I'm a hallucinating."

"Sorry Ron, you're seeing the real thing. Ummm, I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys about this little detail of my summer." Hermione and Ron could only stare.

"Harry, you mean you grew wings over the holidays?"

"Well, if you want to put it simply yes, although it's a bit more complicated then that." Harry looked sheepishly at his now gaping friends.

"Hey Harry, sorry to interrupt the sure to be Kodak moment but I'm gonna go call someone from the institute to come give us a lift okay?"

"Wait, no! You can't. Well, I mean you can. But I can't leave. My guardian would have a bloody conniption fit and plus my friend's parents here and my teachers and…"

"Okay, okay. Well I'm at least gonna call someone to come fix you up." Turning to Hermione and Ron she said, "How 'bout you two be of some use and help Harry over to that patch of trees. Somehow, I don't think the neighbors want to see a kid with wings out on their sidewalk." She then went off to use her cell phone and watch as the two Gryffindors carried out her orders.

When she came back she found Harry sitting on the ground with his two friends sitting near him. She couldn't help but smile. It was nice to see Harry didn't have to go threw this ordeal alone from now on. Rouge looked Harry almost as if she was a doctor examining a patient. He was pale, and still seemed to be in a bit of pain but looked otherwise alright. Once she was approaching them she began to tell them how she had called a friend of hers and he would be there as soon as he could but warned them he might be a bit testy. They were all sitting and chatting calmly when out of the blue a pale blond haired boy appeared walking up the street towards them. As soon as he was close enough he began loudly berating Rouge.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING? I thought I TOLD you not to try and get in touch with me this summer because my father might find out. He almost got my phone this time! What part of "don't call me under any circumstances didn't you understand! You realize if my father had indeed found my phone he would have beaten me senseless. Are you trying to get me killed! Or do you just really, really hate me?" As the boy stopped to breathe Rouge cut in.

"Chill out. You can stop the premature aneurysm. I'm sorry okay, it was an emergency and you're the closest one living anywhere near here! So just stop being a fuckwit and help Harry." Now, up until this point the blond boy had been oblivious to the presence of the three friends but now he turned around only to let out a gasp of surprise.

"Potter? You have got to be kidding me!"

"What are you on about Rouge! I don't want his help!" Rouge flew her hands in the air exasperatedly.

"Lemme guess, school friends?" Both boys were just about to indignantly protest when yet again, Rouge cut them off. "Look, I really don't give a shit about your school rivalries and your wizard issues. What I do know, is that right now Harry needs some help and Draco is going to use his powers to give him that help. Now SHUT UP!" Draco looked from Rouge to Harry, as if weighing the worst course of action. Seeming to decide Rouge was a far greater threat Draco strode over to Harry and quickly located Harry's problem.

"My, my Potter. Scar not enough for your fans to distinguish you by?"

"Shut it Malfoy."


	2. You've Been Doing What?

HIHI! Sorry this update took awhile. Truth be told after the initial surge of inspiration I had no clue as to how to continue this story. Yeah, so sorry. I also have had my baby (aka computer) crash four times so far so I kept losing all my files. I also lost Mircrosoft Word so sorry if the spelling and grammar are I bad. I'm terrible at both so this is the best I could do. Sense I don't know whether I mentioned this I refuse to kill off Sirius. He IS NOT dead. Nobody said the veil killed, it SOMTHERS. Sirius just is having issues gettting back. So yeah, in this ficlet he's still well and good. Please review and tell me what you think even if you only want to say this is absolute shite. Thanks in advance.

Eclipse

* * *

Rouge tapped her foot on the ground testily as Draco Malfoy examined his longtime enemy. _Honestly! What is taking so long! All he has to do is heal the skin! It's not like I'm asking him to close up a bullet hole!_

"Well?"

"I can't help him." Rouge stared at Draco, a look of shock appeared on her face just as a look of incredulity dawned on Hermione's.

"WHAT! Draco Malfoy, ever sense I have known you I have never once heard you say you "couldn't" do anything. Especially not something involving your powers."

"Sorry Rouge. If I heal the torn skin it will mend AROUND the wings. Then Potter would basically be stuck walking around with those things. That is unless he wants to cut his skin back open around them when the wings need to go back in."

"This is not times for sarcasm Draco! Harry has a real problem here. He can't go back to his place and let his family-friends-gaurdians-whatever see him like this!" Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked from Draco to Rouge as if watching a tennis match. Finally Draco turned his grey eyes, now cold again, to Harry.

"You are staying with Lupin and Black correct Potter?"

"Wha-what? What are you talking about?" Hermione and Ron both had to surpress gasps as the Slytherin Ice Prince talked of the Order.

"Oh, nevermind. I recall my dear cousin talking about it. He'll be fine going back Rouge. The people at his current "residence" are very understanding people. More then likely they'll try to start taking pictures." After saying this last sentence Draco's face went into a look of mild disgust at the thought of all the fussing and Gryffindor-ish behavior. _I have no ruddy idea how Professor Snape sees these people everyday!_ "Besides, one of our kind is there I believe. That is unless he's still at the ministry. Just call Storm and Evan, maybe ask the doc to come and bring something that'll help the wings retract."

After much questioning as to how exactly Draco knew all this Rouge finally went off to once again call for some help leaving the three Gryffindors still thoroughly untrustful of the lone Slytherin. It was decided that Draco would come with them sense he refused to actually give them the name of the mutant that was inside Grimmauld Place; he also had to talk to Tonks about getting out of a family "gathering". Apparently Tonks was quite good at making excuses of that type as she herself had already managed to free her duties to the very same get together.

* * *

Once the group had finally walked all the way back to the Order of the Phoenix Head Quarters it was almost dark ( Harry had led his friends some two miles from their beginning point ). As soon as they rang the bell the door was immediately opened by a very worried Mrs. Weasley who quickly overlooked Harry's two new additions and focused on the fact that he was leaning heavily on a strange girl and Ron. Mrs. Weasley almost did not allow the girl to enter but at an assurance that he could get someone to vouch for her once inside Draco persuaded the mother of seven to allow them all admittance.

As soon as inside Draco left the group and went in search for his "secret" mutant. Harry was placed flat on his stomach, lying on a couch in the parlor. Shortly most of the house's occupants had come and now all were looking curiously at their young savior. At a stern glance and shake of the head on Hermione's part no one asked questions. That is, except for Ron.

"Mum, why, pray tell did you let Malfoy come in here without any qualms whatsoever?"

"He's on our side dear. One of the few of his family. He even does a bit of spywork among his housemates."

"You didn't tell me?"

"We-that is to say the Order members- thought it best that you kids not know. It would change your attitudes towards him at school and he doesn't need attention drawn to him. It's hard enough for him without people suddenly questioning all the little slips he makes." As she spoke Mrs.Weasley laid a cool cloth on Harry's forehead and forced a glass of water on him. Before Ron could speak however, Hermione spoke up.

"Slips?"

"Well of course. He's not as horrible as I'm sure you kids think he is. He has to act like, well, like his father in order to be believed." Noticing looks of skepticism from the three teens Mrs. Weasley added, "Don't get me wrong dears. He's Slytherin through and through. He's just not a muggle-born hating fanatic that wants to kill more then half the wizarding population. So, it is often very hard for him to do or say some of the things his housemates force upon him. Very much like Severus when he must obey He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's orders."

Before anything more could be said two things happened simultaneously. Firstly, Draco walked in followed by a very grumpy looking Kingsley. Secondly, a loud cracking sound was heard throughout the room and four people appeared slightly _above_ the coffee table infront of the sofa. A teen looking to be about the trio's age fell flat on his back ontop of the table making Harry's empty water glass fall off the table with a crash. At the last moment a large, blue creature managed to navigate himself so he didn't hit the corner of the table or fall ontop of a gaping Ron, and landed on all fours on the carpet. The other two of the group managed to conduct themselves away from harm as the white-hared, brown skinned women was caught neatly by Kingsley and another blue creature; this one looking younger, grabbed onto the chandeleir and hung there upside down.

"KURT! This is like the fifth time you've managed to land me on my back, ontop of some very solid things! I think you like to see me limping about the manor don't you?"

"Oh come von, I vouldn't do that to you Evan. Maybe to Remy, but not to you." The people in the room were frozen. Whether sitting or standing the occupants stared openly at the foursome.

"KURT! You infuriating little elf! You've been hurting Remy on purpose!" At this comment from Rouge; Draco, Harry, and the black boy with blond hair called Evan all snickered. "Oh shut up you idiots." Rouge closed her mouth and settled for glaring angrily at the still monkey like antics of Kurt.

* * *

At first all the Order Members were very wary of the newcomers; mainly because they had seemingly done the impossible and apparated into Grimmauld Place. Finally, after having Kingsley vouch for all of them introductions began. The white haired, brown skinned women was called Ororo or better known as Storm. She was one of the teachers at the school the three younger mutants attended. The big blue creature introduced himself as Hank McCoy and said he was the doctor at the institute and had asked them all to try and overlook his appearance as "his bark wasn't as bad as his bite". The younger blue being, seemingly on everyone's hit list was Kurt, also known as Nightcrawler who had teleported them all in. The last introduction was the other boy. His name was Evan and he was apparently the nephew to Storm. After all the formalities had been covered Kingsley was questioned on how they knew these people. Apparently, when he was much younger, Kingsley himself had lived at the institute along with his sister Storm, while their other sibling, the mother of Evan, remained with their parents. When questioned why he hadn't divulged this information to the Order and Dumbledore Kingsley simply responded that it wasn't important any more. Like some people, his powers had begun to fade with age. Now, he could barely move a sickle across the table, nonetheless create the magnetic force fields he used too.

"Okay Harry, now it's your turn. Why the hell do you have wings? I think if James was part thestral he would have told me." After Kingsley had finished Sirius turned to Harry.

"Well, ummm, it's kind of hard to explain as I don't know all of it myself. Over the summer, like last, I spent a lot of time in the park. Then this one night I remember I was swinging when I suddenly felt as if someone had cursed my back on fire. I whipped around thinking an enemy had come to me when I wasn't actually protected by the whole blood-ward-thing as I wasn't in the house. When I saw no one there I went to start swinging again but the pain in my back suddenly got alot worse and I fell down on my knees. Before I could call for help or even really think I felt my skin tearing. Obviously, I was in a right state when I nearly had yet another heart attack as I felt a hand on my shoulder. I blinked and when I opened my eyes I was in a medical ward, much like the hospital wing. Mr. McCoy was there and gave me a drug to supress whatever had caused my wings to suddenly appear and so they retracted. From what I can tell Professor Xavier ( thats the head of the institute ) had felt my powers flaring up on Cerebro which is kind of like a mutant detector and he sent Kurt here to come and offer the institute's services. When Kurt found me I was so royally mental that he just teleported me back to the medical room."

"Okay. I suppose that makes sense. Why the seclusion and random excursions though Harry?" At Harry's raised eyebrows Hermione merely shrugged, "Did you really think we, being your best friends, wouldn't notice?"

"No, I just hoped you wouldn't. Well, even though Mr. McCoy gave me the drugs the effects did wear off. No one realized that until I was already back here though. So, the first time I felt the sensation that I had felt the first time I ran up to my room and locked the door. Simple. Before the wings actually came out though Kurt was here yet again, and he gave me the drug to supress whatever caused the problem. After that every time I felt even the slightest twinge I left to go meet Kurt in the park near here. After the second incident Professor Xavier issued me a wristband that I can press a small button on and it alerts him that I need someone immediately. Once this would happen he would send Kurt with the meds and I would take them before anything happened if all went well. All did not always go well however and sometimes I didn't notice the pain untill my wings were almost free. By that point it would be to late for me to go strolling down the lane so I would just hide up in the room and call Kurt from there. The professor didn't want Kurt to come here that much because it was a risk to him and to me of being found out. I mean I had only just found out about my powers and I was completely freaked out. I didn't want anyone to be scared of me or think I'm like a monster now or something. Plus, even if this doesn't involve the mutants as they're technically muggles, headquarters is supposed to secret. The Proffessor didn't want Kurt to find out anything accidentally.

"So all this time you've basically been hiding from us so we wouldn't know about you being a mutant and so we wouldn't think you're somesort of freak?" Ron looked at Harrry who nodded.

"So all this summer you've been going through what you did this morning without anyone there to help you?" Hermione too, now looked at her friend.

"Well, Kurt would always come and usually the pain isn't really THAT bad. In fact I think that's the worse it's ever been. They generally come out pretty easily and I usually only feel a brief burning feeling when the skin breaks."

"But you've been going through pain alone? No matter what degree of pain you basically were alone untill you had enough of your senses back to summon Kurt?" Again, all Harry could manage was a nod. Suddenly Hermione walked over and smacked Harry across the head.

"OW! What the hell was that for!"

"You idiot! Did you really think WE'D care that your body was changing around your genes a bit so long as we could help you? You should have told us Harry. What if something had gone wrong and Kurt hadn't come and you had been all alone? Then what would you have done? Honestly! You are so stubborn sometimes!" Ron was nodding vehemently every time Hermione paused for breath.

"Yeah mate. Ya should have told us. After all, we already know you're completely batty, from all those times with Figgy. It was only a matter of time before your body went wonky on you too."

"RON! Now is not a time for jokes. I'm serious!"

"So am I Hermione, Harry's spent to much time with that old lady. He's even turning into a bird to better help her cats!"


	3. Dinner

New updates for all my fics...including this one. So JOY. Read and Review.

Eclipse

_blahblahblah...thoughts_

* * *

The mutants had decided (more like been ordered by Mrs.Weasley) to stay for supper. Staying hadn't bothered them much. It was only when Mrs.Weasley said they should invite more of their friends that the adult mutants regretted staying. A houseful of young mutants and wizards was not a good idea in their minds. Still, when Rouge, Kurt and Evan began pleading that their teachers allow their friends to come said teachers relented.

So, seven o'clock found both wizards and mutants alike sharing a wondrous meal courtesy of Mrs.Weasley. Hermione, Harry, Ron, Ginny, and the twins in particular found the experience quite odd as they were witness to a Draco Malfoy that smiled and made jokes with friends. The usual aristocratic air and snobbish attitude was completely non existent as the Slytherin sat next to a mutant named Lance and Evan. Indeed, it was almost as if he had never acted that way at all as the Gryffindors watched their long-standing enemy begin laughing hysterically with Evan and Kurt when Lance got himself smacked by another of the female mutants called Kitty.

"I never thought I'd EVER see Malfoy do anything but smirk." Ron turned to Harry, jaw dropped and eyes wide. Harry nodded vehemently, as did the twins.

"This is way too weird for me. To think, he can be social!"

"Oh stop it you lot. Just because it's difficult for us to think that Malfoy can be anything but a git doesn't mean you can't try," Hermione said as she turned disapproving eyes to the boys on her left. She might have said more if a large spike hadn't at that moment gone whizzing past her head to become imbedded in the cabinet beneath the sink. Hermione slowly turned her head to stare at the now wide-eyed Evan.

"Whoa, dude, sorry about that. It kinda slipped." The regenerative mutant named Logan sighed heavily and began to pull out the large piece of wood.

"THIS is why we dress 'em up but can't take 'em anywhere." After successfully pulling out the projectile spike he turned to the still wide eyed Hermione, who without a doubt was still contemplating what would have happened if it had been an inch closer.

"You alright kid?" Hermione shook herself and looked up the rough looking man.

"F-fine. Just a tad startled is all."

"Don't worry. He'll be scrubbing my cars for the next month." The mutant known as Scott looked severely at the now frowning Evan.

"AHHHH. But Scott, it was an accident. I wasn't TRYING to hit her." Scott then donned a smug expression.

"That is, unless you want to work on your control with Logan before school for the next two months."

At this Evan's eyes went wide and he shook his head emphatically. After that dinner went more or less normally. Or as normal as it could go with a room full of teenage wizards and mutants.

The dinner itself was (to quote Lance) "Smokin'". The desert however was enjoyed far more by the children. The adults all left to the adjoining parlor, leaving the teenagers at the table to eat pie and joke around. Harry was currently eating over the back of his chair as his wings still hadn't retracted and he was forced to sit straddling the chair. Before he had left with the rest of the adults Hank had given him the drugs that would get the wings to retract. The blue-furred man had refused to give it to him earlier because Harry had eaten nothing and was still fairly weak from when the wings had come out.

Looking around to make sure all of the room's occupants were otherwise engaged Harry downed the pills and waited for the anticipated pain. His body tensed and he bit his lip in order to keep from yelling. Although as intense as the pain of the wings going back in was it was never half as bad as it was when they came out. He winced and sunk his nails into the chair back as they began to retract. They seemed to take forever to go in but once they were finally fully retracted Harry sighed and leaned heavily onto his chair, letting his head rest on his arms. Harry was interrupted from regaining a steady breathing pattern by Hermione letting out a soft shriek as she just now looked over to Harry.

"HARRY! You're bleeding!" This was confirmed as Harry felt a trickle of a warm fluid go down his still unclothed back.

"Uh yeah, I do that," Harry uttered, having nothing better to say in response to the horror and pity now donning his friend's features. Before he could think of anything else to say that might reassure his friends he felt cold hands pressing against his shoulder blades. Harry began to protest but stopped as warmth, unlike that caused by the blood, erupted over his back. When the warmth faded he turned around to see Draco standing behind him. His own blood covering the Slytherin's palms. _Wow. He really must not be the prat we always thought he was. He just got his hands all dirtied with my blood to heal me, toHELP me. Wow. _

"Uuuuhhh thanks Malfoy." Draco only nodded at Harry before walking over to the sink and washing his hands. Hermione too, walked over to the sink and wetting a washcloth she used it to wipe off Harry's bare back. Hermione was silent during the entire process and once she was done she sat down again and stared at the visibly scarred back of her friend with wide eyes. _Oh bugger, Hermione looks like she's going to cry or something._

"I'm okay Hermione. It really wasn't as bad as it looked."

"Oh, Harry." Hermione flung herself at the very startled boy who patted her back awkwardly. Rouge and Kitty also looked on the verge of tears. When Harry looked at Lance the mutant shrugged and gave an exasperated sigh that clearly meant "Girls". When Harry looked at Ron he was surprised to see a frown decorating his friend's features and the boy's usually jovial blue eyes looking uncharacteristically sad.

"I really am fine. It just kinda bleeds a lot because when they retract it's like I have holes in my back. It really does look a lot worse then it feels." Ron shook his head and looked down at his pie. In an effort to lighten the mood Kurt began teleporting around and startling people. He didn't get the desired effect until he teleported on top of Lance and with a curse of "YOU FURRY LITTLE ELF" the entire room began laughing.


	4. Adult Conversations

Lala, updates updates! Come and get your updates! Well, updates to three of my stories (Loves Philosophy, The Dark Side of the Moon-which needs reviewers, and this story). I'm afraid I've jumped off the HP boat and seem to be stuck in Fruits Basket land. xD I started writing a FB fanfic and I can't stop! Well, here's the next chappie. Hope everyone like's it. Read and revies!

Eclipse

_blahblahblah_...thoughts

lines...seperations between points of view or parts of the story

* * *

The children (after being scolded for making so much noise) had been ordered to the backyard to play outside a bit. They were even allowed to play a bit of Quidditch because although there were no muggle protections to mask the front of Grimmauld place, the back yard was completely hidden. Harry, Ron, and the twins immediately grabbed their brooms and were up in the air before you could say "Umbridge stinks". 

Hermione rolled her eyes and looked around to see how the mutants were occupying themselves. They seemed to be playing tag….except with their powers. _Well, so long as they aren't bored._ While looking around she saw Malfoy sitting on the ground with his back against a tree, eyes closed. Curious as to why he wasn't playing Quidditch with the rest of them, Hermione strolled over and sat down beside him.

"Why aren't you playing Quidditch Malfoy? I'm sure Ginny would have let you use her broom if you asked." He just shrugged, not opening his eyes. Hermione then realized just how pale he was, even more so then normal. "Malfoy, are you alright?" That question got his eyes open.

"Why do you care?" Hermione pursed her lips.

"Well, you helped Harry. Plus, apparently we don't have to hate you quite as much as we used." Draco took in her lips and her annoyed tone.

"I'm sorry. That was rude of me." Hermione's eye's widened and she raised her eyebrows. Had Malfoy just apologized to HER?

"I-Well that's perfectly alright. Ummm, anyway. So, are you okay? You don't look well." He sighed and closed his eyes again.

"I'm fine. Just a bit drained is all. When I heal something or someone or whatever it takes a lot out of me. That's why I don't do anything too big because as Mr. McCoy is so often heard telling me it could be more then I have in me to heal a big wound. Also why I don't heal very often; could over-exert myself." Looking over at Hermione he made an exasperated noise. "Don't look at me that way."

"What way?" Hermione was genuinely confused.

"Like you're memorizing everything I say to put in a report later."

"I DO NOT look like that. I'm merely attentive."

"Riiiiiiiiiiight. You just keep telling yourself that."

"Humph!" Hermione rose and left the Slytherin. She went over to Ginny, who was watching the mutant's game and the two began conversing.

* * *

The boys had taken a break from Quidditch and the mutants from playing tag. All the children were currently lazing around the tree Draco had originally sat under. 

"What do you think they're talking about in there? They've been at it for awhile now," Ginny asked.

"Well, considering this is the first time any of the Order have seen Harry with his wings they are most likely talking about Harry and asking the mutants questions. After all, they probably want to know how this will effect his going back to school." Hermione immediately answered, ignoring a muttered comment from Ron saying "Of course, it would be about school." Suddenly George stood up.

"Well let's see then." The boy began pulling out what were obviously extendable ears from his pocket. After briefly explaining to the mutants what they were going to do the twins began getting the extendable ears under the door.

"They'll have spelled the door," Ginny pointed out.

"Ah, but my little sister you are forgetting there are muggles afoot. The Order members will want to keep the magic to a minimum. They won't do any spells in front of them if they can avoid it." Sure enough, the eaves dropping device went right under the door. After casting "Sonorous" so everyone could hear George and Fred sat down once more.

"The times at which the wings come out isn't random at all, as I hade previously thought." The voice of Hank could be heard. "They come out when Harry is the most at ease. When his body isn't tense or if he isn't concentrating on anything the wings come out. The wings come out also, in times of extreme stress because Harry is be unbalanced and upset."

"Wait," that was Sirius. "So what you're saying is if Harry relaxes at all those wings come out?"

"Yes that is what I've come to believe."

"So what do you propose he do? You can't expect him to just never unwind and always have his guard up. He'd go insane."

"Well, until we have figured out a way to get his wing's under Harry's control I think it would be best if he come back to the institute with us."

"What? You can't be serious." Now Remus' voice was identifiable.

"I assure you if there was any other option-," Remus cut him off.

"Harry going with you to stay at your institute ISN'T an option. He is a wizard. You are not capable of teaching him. He has to be trained and he has to be kept safe."

"Yes, how exactly did you intend to keep Harry protected from Voldemort?" Sirius' tone was clearly annoyed by now. "Or had you not gotten that far?" He asked scathingly.

"Look," Logan's voice seemed harsher then usual as well. "We are perfectly capable of keeping Harry safe. It's not like this is some sort of permanent thing. Only until Hank can figure out how to keep 'em wings from coming out at bad times."

"No. I won't allow it. There is no guarantee that Harry could be kept safe. No guarantee that you would be able to go up against You-Know-Who. You may be muggles with power but you're still muggles. Simple as that." Mrs. Weasley's voice just sounded strained. Tempers were clearly rising. For awhile nothing could be made out but a din of arguing until Logan's voice was distinguishable.

"The only reason you won't let him go is because you're afraid he won't want to come back. All any of you care about is using him as a damn weapon against this Voldemort! Who could blame him if he'd rather stay with us? At least when he's at the institute he's like everyone else. He'd be normal there. He isn't only thought of as a god damn savior." A fist could be heard slamming on the table. Probably Sirius' as he spoke next.

"You listen here. We care about Harry and we're not about to just let you up and take him to some muggle place, ruin his school career, and turn him into a bloody superhero! He is a wizard. He will always be a wizard. You can't change that and turn him into a science experiment!" Even Storm had been riled now and the wind began to pick up.

"Better a science experiment that is seen for who and what he is then a weapon used by everyone he encounters." Now the children could hear a chair come crashing to the ground as someone stood up. Obviously Sirius as Tonk's voice could be heard telling him to calm down.

"No, I will not calm down! He is not going with you! You don't know him. You don't know what he's up against and you can't protect him. We are his family and we love him. You are just a bunch of people he met over the summer that MIGHT be able to help him. Harry is not, and I repeat he is NOT, going anywhere."

"And how are you going to stop us if he wants to come?" That was still Storm, her tone cold as the winds that continued to pick up.

"HE IS MY GODSON AND I WILL NOT ALLOW YOU TO TAKE HIM!" Suddenly the door banged open and the kids all stared at the now seething Sirius in shock as he stormed from the room. Everyone was so busy trying to cover what they had been doing that no one noticed when Harry moaned slightly and then rose, his wings fully out. Sirius took one look at the children at his feet and realized they had been listening. He then looked to Harry, his eyes sorrowful.

"Harry-,"

"Save it." With that he spun on his heel and after running a few meters was airborne. Storm was immediately outside and made as if to go after him but a hand pulling on her sleeve stopped her. She looked down at the worried face of Rouge.

"Maybe you should let me go. Somehow I don't think he'll be too eager to talk with any of y'all." Storm nodded and allowed the girl to absorb some of her power. After a few awkward moments of trying to get in the air Rouge managed it and was hot on the tail of Harry. _God I hope no one sees us. The last thing Harry needs is to be in the papers._


	5. Leaving

Voila! I hope you all are appreciating all my updates. Hehe. I bet most of you didn't see this coming! Okay, most of you prolly did but that is SO not the point. xD Read and review!

Eclipse

----------------------------------------

When Rogue found Harry he was sitting on a high branch of pine tree, at least a mile away from the house. She almost couldn't see him because he was so well concealed by the branches. She landed on the branch shakily but when she tried to sit down she slipped. Before she had fallen past the next branch Harry had grabbed her wrist and pulled her up so that she was sitting next to him.

"Thanks." Harry nodded and let go of her wrist. They sat in awkward silence for awhile and Rogue realized she hadn't thought of what she would say when she caught back up with Harry.

Rogue glanced at Harry out of the corner of her eye. His eyes were downcast and his brow furrowed. He looked so sad that even Rogue, as anti-touch as she was had to fight the urge not to hug him.

"Harry, are you gonna be okay?" A sort of grim smile graced his features.

"Honestly? I have no idea. I mean, did you _hear_ them! A science experiment? A weapon? What was all that?" Rogue sighed.

"They're just worried about you. Something I've learned is that when adults get worried about you they tend to say things before they think about it, they don't even mean it half of the time."

"Somehow, I think that was the half of the time where they meant it."

"If that's true then Storm did say it was your choice in the end."

"I guess…." Rogue didn't say anything, allowing him to think it through. Suddenly, Harry rose, making the branch shake and Rogue yelp in surprise.

"Sorry." Harry grinned at her, sheepishly. Rogue put her hands to her face in pretend shock.

"Is that….a smile!" Harry's grin widened.

"So," Rogue asked. "Does this mean you've made up your mind?" His smile faltered but he hesitantly nodded.

"I'm not going back to Hogwarts until I can control my wings. I could hurt somebody, one of my friends. I'm not willing to risk that."

"You're going to come stay at the institute?" He nodded, more confident. Rogue got up, swayed and almost fell again but Harry steadied her.

"Well," she said. "Let's go back." The boy nodded but moaned suddenly and fell to his knees.

"Harry!" The boy was pale as death and the deep breaths he was taking didn't seem to be having any effect.

"I'll be…..alright. Just….give me…a moment." Rogue knelt as well and put her hand on top of his as, in horror, she watched the boy's wings retract. _What's going on? I thought he needed the drugs for the wings to retract._

Then, it was all over. Harry stood up, shakily, leaning on Rogue as little rivulets of blood went down his back.

"That was…weird" he said. The two carefully beginning climbing down the tree.

"Maybe you're getting more control over your power?" Rogue suggested.

"Maybe."

--------------------------------------------------

When Sirius paused from his continual pacing it was to see Rogue, with her arm around Harry's shoulders as the two of them walked back to Grimmauld Pace. Sirius ran towards them but when he reached out to touch Harry the boy shook him off.

"Harry?" Sirius' voice was unsure and it quavered slightly. "Harry, listen to me. I'm sorry. I would never force you to stay, or go for that matter, if you didn't want to." Harry smirked in an almost feral well.

"It's good that you think that because I'm not going back to Hogwarts. I'm going to stay at the institute until I can control my power." Sirius opened his mouth, clearly indignant.

"And there isn't anything you can say that will change my mind."

Harry disentangled himself from Rogue and stormed past everyone, presumably to his room. Ron and Hermione looked at each other then followed their friend, preseumably to help him pack.

----------------------------------------

Harry turned to look at the door as he heard a hesitant knock. There, standing in the doorway was Hermione, biting her trembling lip and Ron, a confused look plastered on his face.

"Harry, y-you're leaving?" Even Hermione's voice shook. Harry nodded and sighing, sat down heavily next to his trunk.

"The more I think about it the more I realize I can't risk going back to Hogwarts. I don't have control over my powers and for all I know the wings aren't the only things I'll get. I mean, I could develop telekinesis or something. According to Hank in many cases the first powers to show themselves in a mutant aren't done developing. I don't want to hurt anyone and I know at the institute they can help me." Without warning Hermione threw herself at Harry and began sobbing into his shoulder. Harry just allowed the girl to cry, holding her and rocking her slightly.

"Come on Herm," he said. "It's not like I'm going away for ever. I'll be back before you know it."

"I-I'm going to mi-miss you so much!"

"I'm going to miss you two, but I'm sure you'll be able to visit and stuff. Plus, there's always the holidays." The sniffling girl released her friend and stood a determined look on her face.

"You better write me every week or so help me..." Harry chuckled.

"I'll write you, I promise."

"Couldn't- couldn't the professors at Hogwarts help you with your powers?" Ron was still standing at the door and when he spoke his voice was quiet.

"No," Harry shook his head. "They don't have the training or the ability. I'd probably just hurt them too." Harry stood and walked over to his best friend, placing a hand on his shoulder he smiled.

"I'm gonna miss you mate," Ron whispered.

"I know, Ron." Again, Hermione wrapped her arms tightly around Harry, this time drawing Ron into the embrace as well. They stayed like that for what seemed like hours; friends taking comfort in each other's presence.

When they finally parted Mrs. Weasley, Remus, and Sirius were all standing at the door.

The trio was quick to notice that none of them looked very happy. Harry braced himself for an argument and glared defiantly at the adults in front of him.

"Harry," Remus' voice was pleading. "Please think about this."

"I have and as I said earlier there is nothing any of you can say to change my mind." Sirius opened his mouth angrily but Harry raised his hand to silent him.

"I know you don't think I'll be safe at the institute but I will. The security they have may only be a mix of muggle technologies and mutant powers but it's very good. Anyone who tried to come to get me would trip alarms and such and I would more then enough time to get away."

"You don't understand!" Mrs. Weasley said softly.

"No, it's you lot that don't get it. I _have_ to go. I'm not going to risk hurting people at Hogwarts, people that won't have the ability to protect themselves. I need training so I can control my powers. And-," for the first time Harry's voice faltered. "And I need to be with people like me right now. I need to be with people who actually understand what I'm going through. You all may care about me but none of you understand, you can't and that isn't your fault." Sirius shoulders slumped and his eyes were downcast.

"Alright, alright we won't fight you anymore. Mrs. Monroe was right earlier, we can't stop you and ultimately it's your choice. Just know that there will be people in the wizarding world waiting anxiously for you to come home." The Boy Who Lived walked up to his godfather and hugged him fiercely.

"I know Sirius, I know."

After that Harry finished packing. It was hard for him to say good bye to everyone, even more difficult then he had anticipated as the females kept crying! Harry really didn't like it when people cried. Finally, all of Harry's farewells were said. He grabbed his trunk with one hand and held onto Lance with the other as Kurt positioned himself to teleport them all to the institute. With the sound of a gunshot, they were gone.


End file.
